New Years Resolutions
by loveroftheodds
Summary: Elliot and Olivia ring in the New Year together as a couple. Season 8, Elliot and Kathy have been divorced (no Eli). Cute little fluff and romance.


**Happy Thanksgiving and an early Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa also!**

The night was eventful to say the least.

New Years 2006: they were about to ring in 2007 together.

Their night started out in Queens, where Olivia and Elliot attended a New Years Eve party at his old house, his ex-wife's house. The kids invited all of their friends and Kathy invited practically everyone in the family. She had busied herself with cooking and entertaining as a way of taking her mind off of the divorce.

She held no ill will towards the couple, and vice versa. Olivia actually convinced Elliot to be civil and attend this party, even if for a short amount of time, to appease her and to make his kids happy. With the divorce and everything else going on, he needed as many brownie points with them as he could get.

They had ate some food, mingled with some family members, and while Olivia encouraged Elliot to accept Kathy's invitation, Olivia felt somewhat uncomfortable around his family, or some could be considered ex-family. She was afraid of the whispers, the accusations, and the assumptions she found in their eyes.

Olivia's place remained near his children, who really liked Olivia. With the exception of Kathleen, who was precariously battling the troubles of pre-adulthood and teenage angst and pretended that Olivia was the devil reincarnate.

After about an hour and a half of discussing grad school with Maureen, boy talk with Dickie, and listening to Lizzie gossip about her best friend and her crush at school, Elliot signaled that it was time to go. They bid their goodbyes and well wishes and headed back to Manhattan to party with their friends.

And that's where Olivia found herself. At the busy bar with all of her colleagues and her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_, Olivia thought. It was so innocent and juvenile to consider a 40-something-year-old man as a "boyfriend" and him call her his "girlfriend". They were closer than that, more complex than that.

Olivia preferred partners.

_Partners. For life._

Olivia had stopped at her apartment quick to change into a more clubby outfit. She wasn't huge on partying and getting drunk, but Casey had convinced her to let loose. So had Elliot.

Her and Elliot had only started dating in the recent months. But in those few months, he had changed her for the better.

He helped her recognize her beauty, her intelligence, her ability, and who know Elliot Stabler, Catholic father and detective, knew how to fucking let loose?

It surprised her sometimes how wild he was.

She had walked off the dance floor, drink in hand, as she just finished dancing with Casey and Fin. Seated at the corner couch was Munch, Elliot, and Elliot's lifelong friend and master flirter, Chris O'Donnell.

Ever since Chris had met Olivia, he had made it his life's mission to flirt with her and piss Elliot off as much as possible. It was innocent and all in good fun, and Olivia loved seeing Elliot get all jealous and barbaric when it comes to her.

_When did I get so whipped?_ Olivia thought to herself.

Elliot couldn't tear his eyes off of her, and neither could the men to his left and right. She had worn a modest, warm sweater dress with painfully sexy knee-high black boots to accompany the dress. Although she was aiming for a conservative look for the family setting, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her curves in that dress.

Before the bar, they stopped home and she changed into a more nightlife-appropriate outfit, one that left his jaw slack on the ground. She let her hair down, the bangs barely covering her eyes and her hair curled as it was when she returned from Oregon. She put on this strappy short black cocktail dress, leaving an impressive amount of cleavage out, but not enough to give everyone a free show. She donned black stilettos that only accentuated her long, tanned legs.

She was a vision, a figment of his imagination.

_Mine, all mine._ He hated those possessive thoughts, but Elliot couldn't help but burst with pride and love for Olivia as she strutted over to them. She wasn't drunk, but she wasn't sober as well. But he could definitely sense a shift. She was truly letting loose.

She approached the man and at her presence, Chris scooted over to the left so that she could scooch in between him and Elliot. She sat next to Elliot and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"You should come dance with me," she whispered closely in Elliot's ear. He laughed and looked into her eyes.

"Me? Dance? Liv, I don't know if you want to see that."

Chris butted in. "Olivia, honey, he is an awful dancer. No rhythm whatsoever. But if you want someone to keep you warm on the dance floor, I will gladly accept." Olivia laughed as Elliot glared at his friend.

Olivia sidled up closer to Elliot. "Please, babe, just dance with me," she drawled out seductively, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

At this, he stared into those eyes that burned with desire and lust. Those eyes also burned with love and affection. That did him in.

He stood up, grabbed her hand, and brought her to the dance floor, where some fast-paced Justin Timberlake song was blasting through the speakers.

They danced for about an hour, when the music came to a slow and the DJ announced.

"We got two minutes until the ball drops, everybody! Get your lover and ring in the new year together."

Olivia slowed and burrowed further into Elliot's arms, and over her shoulder, she smirked. John Munch, seated in the same spot as her and Elliot just were in, was cuddled up close to Casey. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as she gazed up at John's face. She turned to Elliot.

"I'm glad we're not the only ones who will be together at midnight." At this, Elliot looked back and saw the sight before him, and he laughed.

"I hope Casey doesn't become wife number four, or else we'll all be in big trouble."

The countdown on the multiple tv's around the room started indicating thirty seconds were left until 2006 vanished and 2007 arrived.

Olivia snuggled tighter in Elliot's arms and there was nowhere she would rather be at that moment.

"I'm glad I'm here with you tonight, El," Olivia whispered to him gently. He smiled.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The countdown started.

_10_

_9_

_8_

"I love you, Elliot," Olivia admitted shakily, nervous for his reaction.

_7_

_6_

He stared back at her.

_5_

_4_

_3_

"I love you too, Olivia."

_2_

_1_

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _exploded all around the room. Everybody was hugging, kissing and celebrating.

In the middle of the dance floor, Olivia and Elliot stared at each other, unable to tear their gazes from each other. Elliot leaned down quickly and planted his lips on hers.

They both felt the electricity behind the kiss. They had kissed and had made love plenty of times, but this kiss, the kiss after they both pronounced their love for each other, was different.

It was monumental.

When they broke apart, all they could do was smile and cuddle some more. Soon after, the music started back up and the drinks came pouring.

They were about to lean in and kiss when they heard Chris shout loudly,

"Oh, just get a fucking room already!"

"I'm gonna hurt that asshole," Olivia muttered.

Elliot laughed.

* * *

It was nearing 2 in the morning and despite the excitement over the holiday, everyone was fading out. The club was starting to clear out and Olivia was so tired and drunk she leaned practically all her weight on Elliot.

He quickly got her up, where they made their rounds of saying goodbye to everyone and wishing everyone a very Happy New Year.

Elliot quickly hailed a cab, not trusting either of them to drive home in their inebriated state.

As they sat in the cab, Olivia and Elliot sat in a comfortable affectionate silence.

He bumped his knee into hers. "My place or yours?"

She quietly responded. "Yours. It's closer and your bath is bigger," she snickered sneakily.

Elliot groaned. "You are going to be the death of me, woman."

She laughed. "At least you'll die happy and sated."

* * *

She was cuddled up on his chest, her hair scratching his chin as he caressed her back and backside gently.

"Hey, El?"

"Yea, babe?"

"You believe in New Years resolutions?"

He paused for a moment. "Maybe. But I believe in us more."

She laughed. "Mmm, very cheesy, El. I was asking a serious ques-" she couldn't finish because Elliot had flipped her on her back and hovered over her.

"I was being completely serious, Liv. I don't believe in much anymore. But you are one of the only things in life that has restored my faith and given me a reason to keep going."

At this, she teared up. "I love you, El." They locked their watery stares and smiles until they had to do something to alleviate the air between them.

"Okay, cowboy, hope you're up for another round," Olivia laughed.

Elliot grinned. "Bring it on, cowgirl."

And that is how Elliot and Olivia rang in the new year: in bed, making love and promises that would endure a lifetime.

This year would undoubtedly have its trials and tribulations. But 2007 would also be a year that would bring joy, happiness and family to both of them unlike never before.

Both of them had always been skeptical about new beginnings that come along with the new year. But, this year, both were shown that it is never too late to believe in the power of rebirth and renewal.

**Hope you guys liked this short little fic! I haven't published in FOREVER and I wanted to post a holiday fic. Enjoy your December everyone!**


End file.
